Already Gone
by carolinachick1994
Summary: Mitchie Torrezhas made a big mistake by cheating on her boyfriend Damien with pop star from connect-3, Shane Grey. Al she wanted was to to something fun and memorable and not to be called a boring loser anymore. Can she win Damien's heart back?


Already Gone

Prologue

Prologue

There was something I always regretted. Something I always would regret. But hopefully I would still be able to clean up the mess that I'd made. I will never forget that day. The day I

broke Damien Albertine's heart into a million pieces.

_Flashback_

Damien had me wrapped up in his arms as we were sitting by the camp fire. We were kissing passionately. Well he was kissing me passionately. I tried, but I was too busy thinking aboutmy affair with Shane Grey the pop star and teen heart throb. It was the last night we would spend at Camp Rock. I had always been obsessed with Shane Grey but I had no intentions ofcheating on my boyfriend with him. It's just those big brown eyes and that gorgeous face. And not to mention that beautiful voice he had. I had forgotten all about my obsession withShane Grey once I started dating Damien four years ago. But that summer, Connect three was teaching music classes for the campers to further their musical education.

Unfortunately, I fell for Shane Grey all over again Mainly because I just wanted to have a care free summer where I could do anything I wanted, and also because Damien and I were having issues with each other lately. You know, things like arguing often, and never agreeing on anything, and Shane was so charming and he kept flirting with me and coming on to me. We would have secret dates and hang out together late at night after dinner. My tent mates Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy and Avery would always wonder where I was going and I always lied to them and made up some dumb excuse like I was going to collect crickets or find something to eat or something like that. I felt extra guilty lying to Avery because I was cheating on her brother.

After about a week of our little secret meetings, Shane finally kissed me. So from then on, we hit it off. We started having make out sessions and every time I felt guilty for cheating on Damien. But then I thought "Hey! It's summer. It's the time to be crazy and take chances even if it is risky right?" WRONG.

On the last night of camp, after the campfire, I said good night to Damien and went to meet up with Shane, so we could say our own personal good-byes and have our last get together. I also had to break off our affair which was in his eyes a relationship because I'd never told him that I had a boyfriend. Go figure. When I met up with him, I basically threw myself at him, running my hands through his hair, kissing his face, and getting as close to him as possible.

"Mitchie, I really like you" Shane gasped as he nibbled my collar bone.

"Shane, you know summer's coming to an end. And we won't be together anymore.

"Sweetie that's not true. We both live in California."

"Yes Shane, but I live in Orange Country and you live in L.A. And besides, you'll be so busy with touring and your career. You won't have time for me."

"It can still work" he whispered in my ear. I cringed when he said that, remembering Damien. I had to break this off. I had a boyfriend! But my mouth didn't pronounce the words that I was thinking. "Mmhhhmm" I said as he continued kissing me holding my face in his hands. Little did I know that I would get caught?

"Mitchie!" I heard. Hmm maybe I was just so paranoid about getting caught that I was just imagining things. But then I heard it again.

"Mitchie what the hell are you doing!" I gasped and pulled away. Oh my God. It was Damien. My boyfriend!

"Damien what are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh I was just going to tell a counselor that I needed help because I got an ant bite. Now can you explain what you're doing here?"

"Damien, it's not what it looks like!"

"Then what is it then!" he spat.

"I was just…uhh Damien come on you have to trust me!" There was a really long pause.

"Baby who is this?" Shane asked confused.

"Shane I-"

"How long mlmlmlmmmhmh." Damien mumbled looking at Shane.

"Huh?" I asked.

"How long has this been going on Mitchie?" he asked looking straight at me, his voice cracking.

"Damien, it doesn't matter! You know I love you. Shane's just a summer fling! He means nothing!" Crap, I forgot Shane was still standing there and he didn't know I had a boyfriend.

"Mitchie, what the hell is going on!" he demanded.

"Shane! I can explain!"

"No. I think I get it now" and with that, he walked away leaving just me and Damien. "So?" asked Damien looking away.

"So what?" I whispered ashamed and scared.

"When did this all start?" "Since we got here" I whispered.

"Really?" he choked out. "What is that, two and a half months? You've been lying to me for that long!"

"Damien, please let me explain!" I said with tears filling my eyes.

"There's nothing to explain! You cheated on me…for almost three months with some pop star. Mitch….. that hurts…..it hurts a lot."

"Damien please, I'm so sorry…."

"We're through" he said staring at me with sad watery blue eyes.

"What?" I squeaked.

"We're done! Over! History!" He shouted, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Come on Damien, we're stronger than that." I pleaded

"Apparently not" he whispered. Then he finally turned and started to walk away.

"Damien wait!" I shouted with tears rolling down my face. He kept going.

"Damien please! I love you" I tried one more time. But he kept walking and finally disappeared leaving me standing there alone like the fool that I was.

I just fell on the ground crying. It was over between us. It was really over. And all of it was my fault. Poor Damien, I hurt him so bad.

After about thirty minutes of bawling my eyes out, I finally got up, and trudged back to my tent. I snuck into my bed quietly hoping none of my room mates would hear me, especially Avery. As I laid there on my back staring at the top of the tent I thought "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Damien's gone. I was just supposed to come here and finally feel like somebody and come out of my shell and do something adventurous just once. All just once"

Everything was ruined. My senior year of high school was supposed to be the best one. And now, it would be the worst since it would be without Damien. We'd even applied to the same colleges over the summer. I wanted to be a psychologist, and he wanted to be a lawyer. Perfect match. And the colleges we'd applied to had programs for both. And now our future together was completely ruined.

I had to get Damien back. I had to get the love of my life back. He was everything to me. I promised myself we would be back together before we finished high school. And I was going to keep it no matter what.


End file.
